The North Atlantic Drift in Twenty Degrees二十度的北大西洋暖流
by Gingko Charlt
Summary: Wrote in celebration of London anslated from Chinese. Author: MenonyC Translator: Ginkgo


二十度的北大西洋暖流  
The North Atlantic Drift in Twenty Degrees

Alfred is walking wearily in the streets of Washington D.C. Oh, that doesn't mean he doesn't like D.C., it is just because the Subway Series [remark 1] is coming, but he can only stay at Washington and continue badgering with his senators.

Alfred is wearing a black T-shirt with the "Hero save the Queen [remark 2]" today, the combination of skinny jeans and canvas shoes makes him have no differences with ordinary American University pulls his T-shirt which attached to his chest because of the sweat, "the east coast is really hot…" the young country mumbles.

Walked around the corner and stepped into a bakery, Alfred wipes the sweat on his forehead.

"Afternoon~ I'll take this. Please pack it."

The waiter of the bakery, with light golden hair and azure eyes, packs the bread in the shape of the Olympic rings efficiently, with a simply smile.

Alfred takes over the paper bag, whistling while walking out of the bakery. "I'm always friendly with my citizens." The young country thinks, opening the bag to have a look at the strawberry Olympic rings.

The London Olympic Games' opening ceremony is coming soon.

That is why he stays at D.C. – his senators don't allow him to go to London to take part in the opening ceremony.

Alfred sighs. His senators are afraid of the terrorists' matter what he said, those granddaddies don't let him to go to this opening which might be targeted.

He called Arthur up yesterday. "I… maybe can't go to watch the opening ceremony…"

Arthur said calmly across the Atlantic: "It doesn't matter. You are going to have the election, take care of yourself." Then the conversation ended.

Alfred threw the iPhone away with a "crackle", and picked it up several minutes later. He unlocked the screen saver and phoned the FBI: "Hey, I wanna go to London."

In the telephone line with an inculpable sigh, the leader of FBI said: "Boss, Barak had told that we can't let you go!"

Alfred ended the phone call before finishing his words. VOLVO C30 was driven fast all the way from New York to the White House. The world's NO.1 hero slammed the door handsomely, ignored the agent that was shocked by his sudden appearance, and went straight to the study on the second floor.

"You know it's really very dangerous, Alfred."

Brake rubbed his temples. He was being busy with electing these days, and had been staying up for half the night.

Blond hero stared at the president, munching the biscuits on the soft long sofa.

"Okay, okay," Brake handed up, "Actually it's fine with me, the main problem are your senators."

"Just clear the schedule of the Air Force One for me, I'll manage other things."

Brake nodded to the country who started the kichiku mode unconsciously. Come on, 1000 FBIs are being brought to the Britain by his Mr. Country, how can those things happen?

Alfred swallowed the delicious biscuits satisfiedly, clapped those crumbs on his hands, went out of the door, housed in the exclusive room for him in the White House.

Red VOLVO C30 coolly reversed out of the parking space the next morning, and ran to the Capitol Hill happily.

But to his surprise, those fogyish senators didn't allow Alf go to London in person.

Alfred, who had been discussing with the senators for a whole morning, walked out of the Capitol Hill depressingly. "This time I…don't really cannot go... do I?"

QAQ

Alfred posted an emoji on his Twitter which has plenty of followers (most of them are agents from FBI and CIA). He rubbed his face, walked here and there, and ate up the Olympic rings. Sweet greasy strawberry flavor made him think about something strange. The hero of the world gave himself a thumbs-up in the heart. "You are the HERO of the WORLD! You must go to his side!"

The hero who is full of food walks into the conference room of the Capitol Hill again. The senators [left bracket] blamed old men [right bracket] from 50 states that are coaxed and pestered unceasingly by the energetic fatty CBW for a whole morning can hardly continue talking about the problem.

"He is the, the…" The hero on the lyric way says as his face turns red, "The…the most important person of mine…"

Hey, I ask you, what are the granddaddies mostly afraid of? Beautiful grannies and shy young men. Senators who are going to lose fighting capacity are really embarrassed listening to their great motherland express himself to another country. They finally hand over the Air Force One and tasty doughnuts one after another.

Alfred sits in the airplane compartment of the Air Force One. The clouds of the Atlantic's sky are out of the windows.

The young country remembers himself piloting the P-51 Mustang to fly across the Atlantic in 1943.

Arthur who held the war on the western front almost by himself, sat in the air-raid shelter and said to him: "You are like the ego over London."

The world's No.1 hero promises he really didn't hold Britain crying like a child that day.

"Long years pasted, but you're still that kid."

At that time Arthur wiped off his tears falling through his face with his pale fingers.

Britain is a special one for America.

"Boss, we are arriving."

An agent of CIA comes to Alfred's side, giving him hamburgers for lunch.

"Hey, Arthur. Hero me, is coming to see you."

Alfred steps on this familiar rainy land again, leaving a group of agents of CIA and FBI. He runs out of the airport and jumps into a taxi.

"To the Buckingham Palace!"

The voice full of energy of America makes the British driver darted an unpleasant look at chose a way around the awful layout of the Olympic special line and dropped the Yankee with typical American English at the gate of Buckingham.

Now Arthur must be with the Queen, right? Alfred happily takes out the dying iPhone for Steve and texts a massage.

10 minutes later, Arthur Kirkland with a rejective face drags a smirking Alfred into Buckingham Palace.

"Whee, hero me will never leave you alone, Arthur!"

Pleased Mr. Hamburger took the blond Britain angel into his arms.

"Hey, listen, Alfred you let me go!" The struggle of Britain eyebrow angel doesn't work at all.

"Hello, Alfred. Do you want some black tea?"

As queen steps into the hall, she just sees her country was rubbed by Mr Hamburger.

"Hey! Eliza! "Alfred runs towards His Majesty cheerfully, "I brought you a gift!"

Britain looks at Alfred, who is chewing the lemonade sugar given by Queen while holding Queen's dog on one hand, with his lips twitched.

You damn boy. If you dare not come today then just don't expect to come to my land anymore.

Britain squints his charming emerald eyes.

The Olympic or something, in fact, is not so bad.

＊＊＊＊＊＊

The east coast of Atlantic is 20 degrees warmer than the west coast of Pacific Ocean at the same latitude.

Hey, Brit, Hero can hug you even across the whole Atlantic.

Idiot America.

Arthur sits in the eastern part of the London Bowl. A stupid face of Alf appears in the Face time of his iPhone.

Arthur looks at Alfred with a beret.

you are my always warm North Atlantic Drift.

FIN

remark:

The Subway Series: the match between the New York Yankees and the New York Mets.

Hero save the Queen: corresponds the national anthem of Arthur which is called God save the Queen.


End file.
